nolffandomcom-20200215-history
John Jack
:"I admire a punctual man, Mr. Jack. Let's hope your other... virtues measure up to your dependability." :-Dmitrij Volkov Background A punctual man of few words, John Jack is a killer for hire. Jack had been in the business long enough that he was starting to cut into the profits of Louie Franco and the Franco Syndicate. His skills also attracted the attention of H.A.R.M. and Dmitrij Volkov. Jack drinks Whiskey and prefers not to drink alone (when not on assignment). Unfortunately Jack would drink to the point of experiencing massive hangovers the next day. Resources Jack rented a flat above the The Drunken Scotsman. Both Louie Franco and Dmitrij Volkov was able to track him down to this location. The Desert Eagle is Jack's preferred weapon. Jack also owned a Car which was his primary method of transportation. Jack kept up on the underworld business by reading the criminal trade rags. Skills Proficient in many types of firearms and explosives, Jack performs his mission by heading towards the target and fighting his way through, cheating if necessary. Physically, Jack is strong enough to kill a man in unarmed combat. Jack can also operate various vehicles including Snowmobiles, Rocket (when encouraged enough not to burn up in the Sun), a Vespa and even a Gondola. Jack was also able to communicate by Radio while working for Volkov. Volkov's Mission After fighting off an attempt by Louie Franco's men to "permanently retire him from the hitman business", Jack receives a phone call from Volkov. Volkov wants to meet with Jack to discuss an employment opportunity after his sources tell him that Jack would be adequate for the job. Jack travels to the location indicated in Volkov's note. On the island of Malta, Jack finds himself in a test of survival against Volkov's men. After passing Volkov's test, Jack is sent to Czechoslovakia to infiltrate (not as quietly as Volkov would have wanted) a Czechoslovakian Army military base. Volkov tells Jack (via radio) that H.A.R.M. has intercepted messages from a small-time criminal organization known as Danger Danger. Somehow, Danger Danger's attack on the Czech base has something to do with H.A.R.M. and Volkov wants to know what it is. Jack hides in the back of a truck to initially gain access to the base, after which he fights his way through to the other side. There he finds Danger Danger is attempting to hijack a Czech rocket in an attempt to get to the Moon. Torturing a Danger Danger thug, Jack is told about the remains of the H.A.R.M. Space Station crashed on the lunar surface and that Dr. Harij survived the impact. Danger Danger wants the mad Doctor to help them in future schemes. Volkov wants Dr. Harij for their upcoming Project: Omega. Over the base intercom the leader of Danger Danger, Il Pazzo, starts taunting Jack before hoping on a rocket and blasting off. Luckily for Jack, a second rocket is available for him to use. Jack takes off in pursuit. After landing on the Moon, Jack fights his way past Il Pazzo's thugs in an attempt to rescue the captured Dr. Harji. Unfortunately Pazzo takes off and destroys the remaining station by Charges. Jack, who was wearing a Space Suit, is blown into orbit around the Moon. Pazzo, angered that Jack is still alive, sends his remaining men after Jack. Jack fights them off and is able to find his rocket, which he uses to follow Il Pazzo back to Earth. Jack "lands" his rocket in the Italian countryside. There he confiscates an armed vespa, Jack follows Pazzo through several villas and back to his headquarters where Jack is finally able to rescue Dr. Harij. Having delivered Dr. Harij to H.A.R.M. Headquarters, Volkov informs Jack that they are in a hiring freeze and shoots Jack. After Volkov and Dr. Harij walk off, Jack gets up very much alive. Jack discovers Volkovs Skis that he plans to take on his trip to the Alps. Jack smiles... :From the final scene, it appears that Jack sabotaged the skis, causing Volkov's accident. :It is never revealed how Jack got out of H.A.R.M. Headquarters. Memorable quotes (after blowing up three secured doors with C4 only to find a fourth one.) "You gotta be kidding me." (after being shot by Volkov) "I wouldn't want to work for you sons of bitches anyway." Trivia * Jack is the main character controlled by the player in Contract J.A.C.K.. * Jock Blaney also voiced Dmitrij Volkov in The Operative: No One Lives Forever, Contract J.A.C.K. and No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way. For some reason this credit is not posted in the Contract J.A.C.K. End Credits. * Interestingly, while Jack is bare-handed in cutscenes and on promotional artwork, he wears dark gloves during gameplay. Category:Contract J.A.C.K. characters